


Caught

by QuidditchMom (eibbil_one)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eibbil_one/pseuds/QuidditchMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home early from a business trip and gets a bit of a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Harry draped his cloak over the back of the armchair near the entryway, sighing deeply. With any luck, these out of town trips would soon be drawing to a close. He loved what he did, no question, but he spent more time with his partner than he did with his wife lately and it was beginning to make him a bit barmy.

He’d only been home two short days from his last trip, only to turn straight around into this one. Unfastening his robes, he started up the stairs to surprise Hermione, who wasn’t expecting him until tomorrow night.

Brow furrowing at the sounds coming from his bedroom, he pushed open the door quietly and stood stock still, mouth agape at the sight that greeted him.

His wife was completely bare, one hand cupping her breast, nipple caught between her fingers. Her legs were spread wide with …

“Hermione?” He’d had to say her name twice so she could hear him over her own moaning and the slight buzzing from the…whatever it was. He nearly laughed when she realised he was there. The thing slipped from inside her as she scrambled to sit up and stow it under the duvet she was trying to yank around to cover her.

“Bit late for all that, love,” he said casually, leaning against the doorjamb.

“What are you doing home so soon? I didn’t expect you until tomorrow!” Her voice carried all the righteous indignation of the utterly caught.

“Yes, I can see that.” He couldn’t help it. The grin spread across his face as he watched her face shift from the flush of arousal, to her own unique mix of anger and embarrassment.

He was still laughing a second later when his pillow sailed across the room, smacking him square in the face.

“Harry Potter, you’re laughing at me,” she sputtered.

By this time his tie was gone, so was his shirt, and he’d toed off his loafers. He took two steps towards the bed as he flicked open his trouser button and dropped those to the floor as well. Clad in boxers only, he crawled up the mattress towards her, fishing under the duvet for what she’d hidden, despite her many swats at him to get him to leave off.

With an exalted “ha!” he pulled it out and held it up, examining it as if it held the mysteries of the universe. “What…exactly…?” His eyes reached hers over the rim of his glasses, smiling to put her at ease. Perhaps he was a bit mad, but he had a naked aroused wife in his bed and he was dead curious.

She snatched it from his hand, or tried to, then gave up with a huff, crossing her arms over her delicious breasts. “It’s called a vibrator, Harry. Muggle women use them to…alleviate the pressure. Give me that!”

He reckoned he’d been inspecting it a bit too closely when she snatched it from his hand, trying again to shove it under the mattress.

He stilled her hand by gripping her wrist then used his other to raise her eyes to his. “Hermione. Do you think I’m upset about this?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” she chuckled herself. “Its just a bit off putting to have your husband walk in while you’re…you’re…”

“Go on, then,” he grinned, marveling that he was married to the woman, knew her body inside and out, yet some things still flustered her. “While you’re…what?”

A mock scowl crossed her face and she harumphed once making her breasts bounce enticingly. “Oh, fine then. I never expected you to walk in while I was getting myself off on it.”

“I can see where that’d be…frustrating.” He grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her.

“Mmm,” she agreed, twining her hands around his neck and into his hair, pulling him down for a kiss, her hand finally succeeding in shoving the vibrator under the duvet. “But now I’ve the real thing.”

Harry paused as an idea formed, his mind unable to shake the shocking, and quite frankly highly arousing, image of Hermione moaning under the appliance’s ministrations. He let her draw him into a kiss while his brain turned over the idea and his hand searched. The kiss broke when he came up empty and he kissed his way along her jaw, his eyes searching for tell tale lumps in the duvet.

“Hermione,” he breathed in her ear when he spotted it.

“Mmm?” she purred back.

“I want to watch you.”

His statement had all the effect of a bin of water being upended over Hermione’s body. She went ramrod stiff before pulling to look into his eyes. “You’re serious? You want to watch me?”

A wide grin spread over Harry’s face as his fingers searched under the covers. “Watch,” he shrugged, leering at her, “maybe help a bit as well.”

Her eyes widened as she looked up into his face. "Help? You want to..." her voice trailed off as she considered the idea, the slight smile gracing her lips letting him know she did not find the prospect totally lacking in merit.

Lowering his mouth to hers, he captured her lips in a seductive kiss, tracing the contours of her mouth with his tongue as his hands continued to search beneath the duvet for the appliance. He ended the kiss when his fingers closed on it, drawing it out and examining it again. His eyes widened slightly.

"Hermione. This can't be comfortable," he said, turning it over, inspecting the base, the small appendage sticking out, the buttons and the shaft itself.

She chuckled slightly, placing her hand on his and squeezing until he met her eyes. "Trust me."

With a slight shift of her hips, she lay back down, her hand still on his. Her legs splayed as she guided him, a slow moan issuing from her lips as the vibrator slid inside her. Harry watched agape, feeling all remaining blood in his head surge straight to his cock. A low groan sounded from one of them, but he neither knew nor cared which.

"Turn it on."

So transfixed was he by the sight that her voice startled him. Fingers shaking he touched one of the buttons, then another and felt the appliance vibrate against his hand. Her hips arched in response and his eyes were drawn to the bit of it he could see. The small appendage was shaking madly, it's ends just brushing against her clit.

Arousal was slowly becoming an insatiable monster within him, but he wanted to watch her more. Wanted to see her come before taking her himself. He shifted onto his side, his free hand dropping to ease off his boxers and stroke his cock while his other hand turned the dials that changed the way the vibrator moved against her and, he assumed, inside her.

"Harry , I..." Hermione trailed off, her head thrashing on the pillow as he moved and adjusted. He could tell by her breathing, the low moans and whimpers, that she was nearing orgasm. The smell of her arousal surrounded him, filled him, and made him hungry. With one last stroke, his hand moved off his cock as he positioned above her, dropping his mouth to the upper reaches of the vibrating appendage to slide along her clit.

She exploded a second later, rocking her hips hard into the air, biting her lip as the orgasm ran through her. Harry gave her a moment to relax only, a few precious seconds for him to slip the vibrator from her body and toss it across the room.

Then he was covering her, kissing her, and burying his cock inside of her. "God, Hermione, yes," he groaned against her mouth a second before claiming it in a bruising kiss.

Her inner walls clutched at him as moved, the gently tightening fist spurring the already raging fire within him. The feel of finally having her surround him stole a groan from his throat. Her name reverberated around their room as his hips pumped harder and harder into her. Over and over he thrusted, mindlessly slamming in to her hard enough to knock the headboard into the wall.

"Harry. Oh bloody fucking hell yes!" Her scream shook the pictures on the walls and cut straight through to his gut. The hard hammering of his hips into hers reached a fever pitch and his hand slid between them to stroke her clit. She whimpered again, arching her hips to meet his. "Harry, I'm..yes!" Her voice melted into moan when she came the sound alone sent him tumbling after her, arching hard as he emptied.

Spent and shaking, he dropped his weight onto his elbows before leaning his mouth down to capture hers in a soft, sweet kiss that completely belied the near savagery of their lovemaking just moments ago. Nuzzling at her nose, then down into her neck, Harry turned his head to nibble at her ear.

"So. What else do you get up to when I'm out of town, then?"

She threaded her hands through his hair, pulling his face up to look into his eyes. "You'll just have to catch me at it to find out, won't you?"


End file.
